Rage
The charismatic being known as "Rage" has been a vital part of the FBSO warband for millennia. Armored in his trademark Hawaiian shirts and various hats, cigarettes and alcohol constantly at the ready, Rage has acted as a sort of sergeant, mentor, and older brother to the many miscreants of FBSO. Induction into FBSO A wanderer by nature, he was traversing through magnificent plains and desolate wastelands when he saw a signboard telling of a great arena. Travelling far and wide to reach what was known as, "The Live Stream", he was introduced to the man-god called Sho Minamimoto and his motley band of servants. There, the two of them witnessed many combatants fighting for favor and glory. Upon the end of the battles, Sho asked the traveler to join them at their sacred meeting hall, bringing Rage's wandering to an end. Notable Relationships with FBSO Members Hol Horse One fateful afternoon, Artist made what may have been the worst decision of his life. Upon being thoroughly told by Rage, he responded with the played-out quip, "Go fuck yourself, Rage.". Rage did indeed do just that, causing himself to give birth to a young lass known as Hol Horse. Raising her as his son and eventually marrying her, Rage taught Hol all things that a man should know, including but not limited to: Pissing Off Artist However, Hol continues to be a constant disappointment and a terrible wife, getting trolled by Artist and favoring children's cartoons and My Little Pony over good, wholesome forms of entertainment. Doctor Girlfriend Rage was the rare exception in FBSO, the only one who did not hold Doctor Girlfriend in any sort of contempt. Ziggy Before the Ziggy Heresy, this homely female was considered to be yet another good friend of Rage's. However, in an event widely described as "the dumbest and most vile fucking thing anybody has ever done to a friend", Ziggy proceeded to betray Rage for quite literally the stupidest reason; proxy revenge against an ex-boyfriend, enacted on someone who did nothing wrong. This caused Rage to leave FBSO for several months. FOE Pre-Heresy FOE was considered to be one of Rage's best friends, living in the same city as him. The two went on many a journey together over the years, traversing the land and competing at many a game of skill. However, as the two walked down different paths of ideals, the strain was too much for FOE to handle. He betrayed Rage in an act known as the FOE Heresy, an event which had him completely ejected from the FBSO community. Artist Rage and Artist are the textbook definition of what normal people call "frienemies". Shifting constantly between good natured banter and scathing insults at one another's character, the two have nonetheless been inseparable comrades since their introduction to each other. MaxieMan Maxie and Rage ended up living together for several months, a prototype of the fabled MumbleHouse. Though it didn't last due to family and financial reasons, their time together was glorious. Clad in their leather jackets, chewing on toothpicks, and both reeking strongly of hairgel, they walked the plains of Delaware and made those barren wastes more radical wherever they strode. Stats Weapon Skill - 37 Ballistic Skill - 32 Strength - 29 Toughness - 36 Agility - 44 Intelligence - 27 Perception - 39 Willpower - 29 Fellowship - 45 Influence - 0 Fate Points - 0 Notable Abilities * Always being right in the end * Belching on command * Winning games with unorthodox and downright retarded builds/strategies * Making his friends feel really good about themselves * Making his friends feel really bad about themselves * Writing disgusting pornographic fanfiction about his friends * Being completely justified in his paranoia Category:Members